Nous autres, ados du Douze
by Kelup
Summary: Cela fait déjà quinze ans que Panem renée de ces cendres . Plus de pleure, plus d'Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen viens d'emménager dans le Douze, son district d'origine. Rire, Lames, Amour, Rage s'en chaîne là-bas. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer. PS : Les tributs de la Soixante-Quatorzième et Soixante-Quinzième n'ont pas participé aux Hunger Games -AU
1. La rentrée part I

Chères lecteurs,

Je débute cette nouvelle fiction avec les personnages des livres Hunger Games version, lycée moderne. Je tiens à vous dire dès maintenant que la fiction ne sera pas focalisée que sur PeetaxKatniss. Oui, je sais bien que ce sont les préfères d'une grande majorité. Mais il y a aussi des fans de Cato ou un fan club de Finnick ! Ces personnages sont tous attachant sous un certain angle. Je vais donc essayer d'inséré tous les personnages (souhaitez moi bonne chance). Vous aurais un point de vu interne d'un personnage qui différa selon la situation.

Je pense que j'ai assez parlé, je vous laisse donc apprécier ou pas ma fiction. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

_**Chapitre Un - La rentrée part. I**_

_Pov Katniss_

Livres de science ? Ok. Livre d'histoire ? Là. Livre de littérature ? Ici. Argent de la cantine ? Dans ma poche. Cellulaire ? Dans la poche avant de mon sac. Je regarde pour la dixième fois dans mon rétroviseur qui ma tresse est bien en place. Je suis sur le parking du lycée depuis presque quinze minutes dans la vieille camionnette jaune de papa. Citronnelle l'appelait-elle. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas essayée de dissuader ma mère de rester dans le district Quatre. Je ne suis pas habituer à autant de froid, je vais vite devenir aussi pale que de la farine. J'ajuste doucement le rétroviseur et j'examine ces lycéens. Ils sont un air stupide. Et dire que je suis originaire de ce district de plouc. Dès que j'ai mon diplôme, je me prends un appartement dans le Quatre et j'emmène ma petite sœur avec moi.

Je prends mon sac de cours et sors de mon auto en n'oubliant pas ma clef bien sûr. Les personnes me regardent avec un air étrange, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu une fille un peu bronzée, je sais qu'à la télévision il n'y a pas des choses très intéressantes mais quand même, voyagez un peu ! Je fonce directement tête haute vers le grand établissement, mais il y a pauvre idiot en moto qui était à un cheveu de faire de moi une crêpe. Je lui laisse le temps de se stationné gentiment et je vais calmement lui parler

**" Hey espèce** **d'abruti, tu t'es trompé de circuit ! C'est un parking ici !** Hurle-je. Il arrête son moteur et me regarde, du moins je suppose puisque monsieur X. Ne veux pas enlever son casque. **Je vois que la politesse ne fait aussi pas partie de tes forts.**

Voilà que ce motard enlève enfin son casque. C'est un brun aux yeux gris. Tout comme moi. On s'est observés pendant bien dix seconde, j'ai surtout admirée ces yeux, mais lui autre chose.

**- Qu'es que tu me veux ? **Me lâche-t-il enfin**.**

**- Des excuses ! **Grommelle-je

**- Comme tu la dis, nous somme sur un parking alors dis-toi** **faire le plus attention, les piétons** **ou les automobilistes** **? Ce n'est pas que tout ça, mais je n'ai pas tout ton temps. On parlera la prochaine fois que tu te jetteras** **sous ma roue, petite. "**

Je ne suis même pas encore entrée dans le lycée que je me suis déjà disputée. Ma rentée s'annonce bien ! Je le sens !

Mon casier 216B, a du mal a s'ouvrir. Non, il ne s'ouvre pas du tout. C'est bien ma vain ! Je suis au milieu du couloir a me débattre tant que je peux avec un objet inanimé.

«** Fais ta combinaison, frappes deux fois sur ton casier et une fois sur le casier de droit. **Me conseil une voix d'homme. Je me retourne vers lui et lui fais le regard le plus interrogateur que j'ai en stock.** Un de mes frère avait ce casier. **Me donne-t-il comme justification.

Je mets alors en œuvre ces recommandations. Magie ! Mon casier se donne à moi, mes trente de folie m'ont bien étaient utiles !

**- Euh … Merci de m'avoir aidé... Je ne connais pas ton prénom.**

**- Oh, désolé. Je m'appelle Peeta et toi je suppose que t'es Katniss, la nouvelle du Quatre ?**

Je rêve ou il connait mon prénom ?

**- Oui c'est bien moi. Comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ? **Dis-je avec étonnement

**- Tu sais, les nouvelles circules vites ici. Tu le verras par toi-même. **Me prévient-il

Une blonde presque nue qui débarque de nul part pour s'accrochée au bras de Peeta tout en prenant soin de me fourré ces cheveux décolorés dans ma bouche

**- Mon cœur, je te cherchais partout, tu étais où? **Miaule-elle tout en posant rapide sur sa joue. **Tu veux une photo pour tes nuits solitaire ? **Me lance-elle avec un grand sourire

**- Attention, d'ici je peux voir tes billets de 20 dans ton soutif'. Dure nuit ?**

**- Glimmer, ça suffit ! Arrête d'attaquer toute les filles qui m'adressent la parole ! Qui sera la prochaine ? Madge ? Delly ? Ma mère ?**

La bimbo fait laisser ces bras et recula d'un pas. Je me retiens de rire au nez de cette créature. Le blondinet ne se laisse pas faire.

**- On se voit au déjeuné Peeta. N'oublie pas mon visage souillon !**

Je me retrouve encore seule avec Peeta. Il a l'air d'être un garçon gentil, vraiment très gentil. Déjà pour avoir pris ma défense face cette poule de luxe heu... je veux dire sa copine, Glimmer. Peeta n'est pas grand, diront qu'il à une taille moyenne. Blond et les yeux d'un bleu qu'il peut deviner votre pensée. Moi qui a tendance à regarder les gens les yeux dans les yeux avec lui ce n'est pas le cas ! Au bout de cinq seconde, je regarde sois mes chaussures ou l'affiche du club de natation. Je crois qu'il fait partie du club de lutte ou un truc dans ce genre vu sa carrure.

**- Je vais devoir te laisser Katniss. Et vote Mellark ! **Me dit-il en me tendant un autocollant inscrit _« Peeta for Prez' ». _**J'ai ressui à te faire sourire, enfin ! **Crie-il en s'en allant en reculons »

Mon « léger » sourire commence à recouvrir tout mon visage. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas aussi nul ici ?

* * *

Voilà mon prologue ! J'espère qui vous a mis l'eau à la bouche. Dite-moi tout ce que vous pensez, même vos suggestions ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! A plus !


	2. La rentrée part II

**_Chapitre deux - la rentrée part. II_**

* * *

Pov Katniss:

La sonnerie retentie, j'accours à la salle 23. Arrivée dans ma nouvelle classe, je remarque qu'il y a déjà des clans formés. Super, déjà me faire des liens, c'est une tache compliquée pour moi alors avec groupe d'individus, c'est perdu d'avance. Je m'installe à la place plus proche de la fenêtre pour pouvoir rêvasser tranquillement pendant mon cours d'histoire. Le re voilà, Peeta. Ce garçon est constamment accompagné d'une fille à ces côtés. Il doit être le genre de garçon sur le quel toutes les filles se retournent. C'est vrai que son petit sourire au coin des lèvres à un petit quelque chose en plus, mais ce n'est pas une raison de se comporter ainsi. Là, ce n'est plus sa ravissante copine, mais une fille aux courbes "assez" généreuse. Ils ont l'air inséparable, on dirait presque des jumeaux. Ça fait un peu peur vu d'ici.

**" Salut Katniss**, dit la fille d'une voix enjouée. **Je me présente, Delly !**

**- Désolé**, prononce Peeta en se passant les mains dans ces cheveux. **Elle tenait vraiment à faire ta connaissance.**

**- Je voulais absolument voir cette fille du district de la pêche qu'La Haut Juge n'arrête pas d'en parler !**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus, sa voix haut perchée pour une personne de son âge ou qu'une personne de ce district parle de moi sans me connaitre ?

**- La haut juge ?** Lui demande-je. **Qui es ?**

**- Juste une pauvre fille qui s'ennuie devant son ordinateur et qui prend plaisir à emmerder le monde, voilà qui est-elle.** S'énerva Peeta.

**- Et cette fille me connait ? Comment ?** Leur questionne-je

**- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te parler d'elle**. Dit Peeta agassé.

Oula ! Je dois l'avouer, ce n'est pas agréable de le voir froncer les sourcilles. Il a dû subir sa colère vu la vitesse que son sourire a disparu de son visage.

**- Mais pour notre campagne a la présidentiel ! Nous présentons, tous les deux, pour assurer le bien-être de nos chères camardes !** Dis Delly avec entrain

**- Si Delly gagne, je serai vice-président. **Exclame-t-il avec un énorme sourire qui avait enfin repris sa place d'origine.

**- Et si mon cher Peeta gagne, je serai vice-présidente. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que ça sera lui qui remportera, il sait bien mener une équipe. Un vrai chef !**

**- Non Delly arrête.** Supplie-t-il en pressant la main de la jeune fille. **Tu débrouilles bien mieux que moi. Je l'assure.**

**- Bien ! **Interromps-je ce moment aussi mielleux qu'un poney volant sur un nuage rose. **Vous m'avez l'air très ... Complice !**

**- Je serai ravie de faire ta connaissance, Katniss. **Dis la fille au large sourire.

**-Oui... Je "**

Le professeur, enfin, je crois, un grand blond arriva. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Il n'y a que des blonds chez ici ! Il a l'air pas très frais d'ailleurs. Notre jeune et dynamique professeur accourt jusqu'à son bureau. Cette année, ça va être la joie en histoire.

**" Bonjour bande de gamins, c'est le commencement d'une nouvelle année... Argh. J'espère que le bac à sable ne vous manque pas trop ? Parce que vous allez avoir un nouveau terrain de jeux.**

**- Le blog de la haut juge ? **Dis la brune à côté de Peeta

Ma nouvelle classe rit en cœur sans même que je comprenne

**- Ce sont que des enfantillages sur ce blog, cela prouve que vous n'avez pas de cervelles pour lire ces bêtises.**

**- Monsieur a vécu les Hunger Games ! **Répliqua-t-elle de nouveau

Notre prof en guise de réponse esquisse un sourire presque mesquin et reprend par :

**- T'as vu juste princesse. Je m'appelle Haymitch Abernathy, votre professeur d'histoire et accessoirement votre prof principal. Les enfants, je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'aurai souhaité qu'on me colle aux dernières années, je n'ai pas envie de jouer le parent. Pour mieux vous connaitre, à la fin de la semaine, vous présentiez dans toute la classe. **Un immense brouhaha explose en classe.** Je me fiche de vos avis.** Repris l'aigri. **Des questions ? Ok. commençons le cours. "**

Cela fait presque vingt minutes que mon professeur parle dans le vide et je n'ai écrit que le titre. J'observais par la fenêtre le soleil faire briller le bec des volatiles posés sur le chêne qui me protège des rayons. J'ai un don pour les choix des places, je crois. Je pourrais rêvasser toute l'année comme. L'heure passe lentement, ça fait trop longtemps que je suis assise ici. En me regardant l'horloge, je remarque que le mec aux yeux bleus m'observe puis replonge de suite dans sa copie.

Enfin l'heure du déjeuner, je suis la première à sortir de cours. Je ne pouvais plus écouter ce prof par défaut. La cafétéria est bondée et ne reste plus grand chose d'appétissant. Je me prends un malheureux sandwich mozza, salade, tomate séché, champignon et un cola. Il n'a pas l'air très bon. Il n'y a qu'une table de libre, près de la poubelle. Je m'installe en jetant le cola et le sandwich sur la table. Le district quatre me manque terriblement. Mes vieux amis me manquent terriblement. Même la température dont je me plaignais tous les jours me manque. Mon chez-moi me manque.

**" Cette place est prise ?**

Mais il n'y a que des blonds ici. Ce n'est pas possible !

**- Non, Installe-toi si tu le souhaites. **Lâche-je sans même la regarder

Elle pose son plateau riche en nourriture doucement devant moi

**- On est dans la même classe. Je suis Madge. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. T'es nouvelle ?** Me demande-t-elle

**- Oui. Je viens du district Quatre**

**- Oh, c'est toi Katniss, désolée, mais on te dire ça toute la journée**

**- Lui le premier. **Dis en pointant Peeta du doigt, qui était enseveli sous les baisers de Glimmer. Cette fille lui empêche même de manger, le pauvre. Il n'avait qu'à choisir une bonne copine.

**- Peeta Mellark, un gentil garçon. Il fait partie des sportifs, mais n'est pas pour autant inaccessible.**

**- Je le vois toujours en compagnie de fille celui-là**

**- Déjà jalouse ?** Je lui lance le regard le plus noir que j'ai en stock. Comment peut-elle oser dire que je suis jalouse d'un mec que je ne connais même depuis vingt-quatre heures. **Il est le plus souvent avec Glimmer, sa copine. Delly, sa meilleure amie et Clove, une amie, la brune-là. Il traîne avec Marvel et Cato que tu vois entrain de brailler sur la table. Un conseil évite tout contact avec eux surtout Glimmer et Clove. Ce sont de vraies salopes.**

**- Il y a beaucoup de clans comme ça ?**

**- quelques-uns. Il y a l'empire fraternel de Cashmere et Gloss. Eux juste en face de la table des sportifs. Ils me font froid dans le dos. Il dirait qu'il forme un. Il co dirige l'empire avec Thresh, le grand muet. Finch qui aussi la renarde et Annie, mais il parait qu'elle est un peu... Timbrée.**

**- Timbrée ? Folle ? **Ajuste-je son propos

**- C'est qu'une rumeur de la Haut Juge.**

**- C'est la Haut Juge la plus timbrée ici.** Grommelle-je

**- Tu as déjà vu le nouveau poste sur toi ?**

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de demander qu'elle me tende son cellulaire, le poste affiché. C'est une photo de moi ce matin en train d'engueuler le motard. Je suis hystérique sur cette capture.

_"__Aperçu__ : Katniss Everdeen en train brailler comme une poissonnière de son doux district, sur notre beau Gale. Personne n'a osé lui dire que les écailles sont dépassées de mode ? Nous sommes dans un district de feu, ma jolie. Une petite goutte d'eau ne nous fait pas de mal._

_Puisse le sort vous être favorable._

_La Haut Juge"_

**- Qui est cette connasse ? Elle insulte tout le temps les gens comme elle me la fait ? Ça dure depuis combien de temps cette comédie ? Tu as déjà...**

**- Doucement, Katniss. Tu sais, elle a été vraiment douce avec toi sur ce coup-ci. Ce n'est qu'un avant-gout de ce qui t'attend.**

**- Hum... Et ce... Gale ...**

**- Les filles tombent comme des mouches en un seul regard. Lui et son pote Finnick, il vient du district Quatre, comme toi. Tu sais quand je t'ai dit que Clove et Glimmer sont dangereuses, à côté de Johanna et Enborgia, elles sont de vraies saintes. Celles-là, ne respirent même pas leur air. Ce groupe sont au sommet du lycée, enfin c'est ce qu'on dit.**

Delly pendant le déjeuner me rappel de des lycéens. J'en bois presque ces paroles. Je jette mon bout de cellophane et ma bouteille et nous allons aux toilettes. Un fille entrain de vomir interrompt notre conversation. C'est Delly.

**" Delly, t'est malade ?** Lui demande Madge

**- Non, ça va dit-elle avec un faux sourire. Ça doit être la nourriture de la cantine qui est mal passée.** Rit-elle

**- T'en es sûr ? Ça peut être pire. Va faire un tour à l'infirmerie.** Lui conseillé-je

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis solide.**

Elle s'apprête à partir, mais Madge la retient

**- Delly ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Si t'as un problème, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Clove et Glimmer valent moins que toi.**

**- Elles sont adorables quand on est connaît mieux.**

**- Elles te rabaissent tout le temps. Tu parles ! Si ça, c'est adorable alors Johanna est une sainte !**

**- Je dois y aller. À plus, les filles.**

Delly nous fait partager son sourire gêner avant de quitter les sanitaires. Elle et moi sommes totalement opposés, le jour et la nuit, un papillon et un scarabée. Delly est douce, faite à partir d'onde positive. Madge est allée un peu fort avec Delly. Après tout, c'est une grande fille, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une maman au lycée. Le cellulaire de ma camarade. Quelle surprise un nouveau poste de La Haut Juge. Sa victime cette fois-ci est notre pauvre blonde. Son arme ? Un montage avant/après.

_"Delly Cartwright, le soleil de Mellark. Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi il la surnomme ainsi. Peeta a oublié la lune livrée avec. Son "ami" lui a dû lui faire une tonne gâterie tout été, dans le dos de sa chère et tendre Glimmer. En tout cas, sa masse de graisse parle à sa place. Attention Soleil, tes miches rivaliseront avec ceux de la boulangerie Mellark._

_Puisse le sort vous être favorable_

_La Haut Juge "_

Fin deuxième chapitre.

* * *

Je dois avouer, j'ai eu du mal à planter le décor et le personnage. C'est un peu un chapitre d'introduction. Bon, j'espère qu'avez apprécies le chapitre.

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, ça me booste !

Kelup'


End file.
